fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Man Douglas
It was about 20 years ago that the first ones arrived. Driftwood, lost souls, washashores we called 'em. Didn't have much a mind about 'em ... Ain't none of that first lot 20 years ago made it back. And ain't none of the rest'ave ventured too far either. Maybe there's a reason ye washed ashore insteada stumblin' out them woods." -Old Man Douglas talking to a new resident of Fiend's Reach. History Not much is known about Old Man Douglas prior to opening up his tavern about 25 years ago. Obviously most of those that knew him younger in life would have passed away, but still there are very few that can recall having met him much longer before opening his doors. Rumors persist that he was once an adventurer before Fiend's Reach had adventurers, but the old man waves these suggestions aside claiming, "Ye think I'd only have such a ramshackle joint as this iffin' I had me som'o'dat adventurin' gold? Those first five years running his tavern the man was rather unremarkable. Occasionally he would go out to the beach and stare at the storms on the horizon, as if waiting for something. Then the famous night with the first group of lost souls happened. On a fateful night, the tavern was rather slow. Douglas was cleaning glasses when all of a sudden he dropped on and began rushing to the door. As he went he told one of the patrons dozing by the fire to move their ass. The next thing any of the patrons knew, Douglas was helping a group of disparate peoples into his bar; ushering them towards the warmth of the fire. The strangest thing about that night was that given all the time it took Douglas to make his way to the water on that dark and stormy night, he some how arrived just as they were washing ashore. Since then he and his tavern have become quite famous for the aid they provide to adventurers. All adventurers that wash ashore are given a good meal and a free bed for the night. Old Man Douglas himself gives them information on where they are, and answers what questions he can. Appearance The grizzled old man sports a well kept white beard. He bears the stature of a man of strength and combat skill in spite of his advanced age. Most commonly he wears clothing common to fishmongers in the area. Personality The old man is quite friendly to most. Often times he seems to read a person's intentions or personality quickly, and treats them accordingly. Douglas takes things slow with those that are struggling to understand what's happened to them, but will play leapfrog with others that are starting to draw their own conclusions. The old man always seems to be happy to see one of the adventurers he pulled out of the water return; glad they aren't dead. Friends Damn near every adventurer in Fiend's Reach can consider Old Man Douglas a friend. Outside of his frequent patrons though, Douglas seems to keep well enough to himself. Enemies Douglas boasts no enemies that any patron of his could identify. Occasionally when he's sleeping in the back, he can be heard muttering something about a scarecrow. Anyone that frequented his tavern during the third week of Rova was either their for, or was told the tale of the stranger that came in from the rain looking for a drink. The stranger sat at the bar and Douglas served him. They didn't seem to share any words but merely an intense stare down; Douglas scowling and the stranger with a grin featuring too many teeth. It didn't take more than a moment or two before Douglas threw the man out. He never spoke a word of it again, but many presume that the two had some sort of history.Category:Character